When Life Hits You
by SisterFriend
Summary: "Sometimes, life hits you really hard. It could be in a variety of ways; a new experience, a miracle, an unbelievable sight..." May Jewels has been going to Hogwarts with the Marauders for years. How will this year be different?
1. Potions

Sometimes, life hits you really hard. It could be in a variety of ways; a new experience, a miracle, an unbelievable sight.

Or, you could get barreled over by your friend, trying to get to potions class, like I do.

I didn't even want to know what the foul substance all over my uniform, cloak, books, and I was. I didn't want to know why Sirius was still sitting on top of me, straddling my stomach. And I definitely didn't want to know how late I was for potions.

"Oi, sorry Jewels," he said to me, not really sounding sorry at all. In fact, he sounded like he was rather enjoying himself, even when I tried to push him off.

"Sirius Black, you have five bloody seconds to get off of me before I curse you into oblivion," I said in a low, dangerous tone. Grinning, he stood up, stepping back to the side and helping to lift me up. He sniffed my sleeve.

"Phew. Jewels, you smell like a loo," Sirius crinkled his nose. "Wonder what that is…?"

Sighing, I muttered, "Probably nothing good…"

He laughed, and we were joined a moment later when Sirius was knocked over this time, by James Potter. They were rolling on their sides, laughing hard enough they were gasping.

Resisting the urge to kick them both – hard – I started picking up my books. A moment later, the rest of their group, Remus and Peter, rounded the corner, along with my best friend Lily.

"Um… May, there's-"

I cut Remus off. "I know." I turned to Lily. "Oh please, Lily, best friend of mine… Help?"

She rolled her eyes, but began pulling out her wand. "We're fifth years. Honestly, you should be better at a simple cleaning spell by now."

She flicked her wand, and the brown goop vanished. I now smelled like my melon shampoo again. Grinning, I finished picking up my stuff. "Lily Evans, I owe you."

She smiled back. "I'll remember that, May Jewels."

I looked at Lily's cauldron to my left, then Remus's to my right. Both their potions were the shimmery teal that the book described. Even James and Peter had managed a light blue green. Mine was fluorescent yellow, and sparking around the surface.

The potions professor came up behind me. "Miss Jewels, you're supposed to be making a potion causing the mumps, not explosive diarrhea."

I felt my face turn red. Dumbly, I just nodded as he flicked his wand and emptied my cauldron. He told me to start over.

I groaned, then looked over at Lily. "Psst… Lily, puts some of your potion in my vial... I can't have another fail…"

"Not this time, May. You have to figure it out yourself sometimes!" She hissed. Blimey, she's my best friend, and I love her to death, but she's mighty stingy about grades…

Turning to my other side, I put on puppy dog eyes for Remus. He laughed, but poured some in. I tucked it in my pocket and thanked him numerous times. James poked fun at us, saying it was ironic I was making _puppy_ eyes at Remus, though I couldn't understand what he meant. The boy next to me shot James a look.

While Peter kept nervously glancing at his cauldron like it was going to explode (again) I looked over at Sirius. His potion was pink, and fizzing. Didn't look like mumps to me, looked like…

"Padfoot, man, are you making a _love potion_?" James whispered. Sirius just winked, pushing shaggy black hair out of his face. Remus shook his head, while I heard Peter ask him for some. Lily scoffed. I almost laughed, because I knew he was going to get caught, but it bothered me a little. Love potions weren't a joking matter.

"Why do you even need one? Isn't almost the entire female body already in love with you?" Remus asked sarcastically. Sirius grinned, but there was hint of something else in his eyes.

"Almost, being the key word, friend. Some of them need a little… push." Remus, James, and Peter laughed. I could tell Lily wanted to 'accidentally' knock his cauldron over. I would've been right with her.

* * *

**_Hiya there buddies!!! Chey here. I'm writing a little Sirius fanfiction... It was originally gonna be a one-shot... And it's still not gonna be very long, maybe three or four chapters. But it's just kinda a fun side thing._**

**_Don't worry though. Silky and I are still gonna work on Something A Little Different~_**

**_Reviewers get hugs and cyber cookies! (CHOCOLATE CHIP, yummy~!)_**

**=3**


	2. Astronomy

~Three*Days*Later~

I was sick. I don't know what happened; all I knew was that I was puking my guts out into the trash bin every few moments, making it rather difficult to go anywhere. Lily kept muttering what hexes or potions it could be, emptying the bin with her wand whenever I wasn't throwing up long enough for her to. I chocked it up to a stomach bug.

"Just let me go get the nurse…" she muttered, leaving me curled up in a ball on my bed.

It seemed like an eternity before I was being levitated out of my bed, the trashcan underneath me. Somebody charmed my long blue-black hair into a neat bun to keep me from getting whatever was left in my stomach all in it. I think I blacked out or something a few times, because next thing I knew, I was curled up in a hospital wing bed.

The nurse came in and checked on me several times, telling me I'd had a bad reaction to some potion, possibly slipped into my food. She gave me some foul smelling stuff to drink to reverse the effect of whatever the potion did to me, and let me sleep it off the rest of the day.

I returned to the Gryffindor common room that night, kicked off my shoes and collapsed on a couch, and almost fell asleep again. That is, until James sat on my stomach and Sirius started tickling my feet.

"For the love of…" I groaned, twisting. Remus was standing up from his chair, like he was about to assist, while Peter was useless – like usual – when I said, "Get off me or I'll throw up on the two of you…"

James jumped up and Sirius rocked back on his heels. Lily came over and pushed them both to the side. She pulled me into a tight hug going on about how she thought I was going to die I was puking so much and that someone had poisoned me and blah blah blah… I was more concerned about the fact I couldn't breathe at the moment.

"Lily… Smothering… Oomf…"

"Oh, sorry, sorry…" She let me go and I sat back.

Lily looked at me with concern. "Did the nurse say what happened?"

I nodded. "Somebody put a potion in my food and I had an allergic reaction… or something like that."

I saw James and Sirius glance at each other while Remus watched them suspiciously. Lily didn't notice, and Peter just fidgeted slightly, like normal.

'Weird…'

~Two*Days*Later~

"No… Lily please… Don't make me go… Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease…"

"May, you're making a fool of yourself. Get. Up."

"But… But… Lily!!!" I whined, clinging to the end of her cloak. She continued to try to drag me to the door, since I was lying on the ground.

She sighed. "May. Your underwear is showing again."

I looked down and indeed, my skirt had come up enough to show the edge of my blue plaid undies. My face turning red, I let go of Lily's cloak and stood up, smoothing down the skirt of my uniform. While I wasn't paying attention, she grabbed my bag and wand, and ran out the door of the Gryffindor common room into the hall.

"May! Come on girl, come get your wand!!!" Lily made clicking noises with her tongue, like I was a dog. I grinned and chased her.

"GOTCHA!!!" I yelled, tackling her. I screamed as we fell against the railing of a stair case, almost tumbling down over it. It was a long drop since…

"Dammit, Lily!!!" I whimpered as a backed from the railing and sat in the middle of the stairs. She had led me almost all the way up to the top of the Astrology tower.

"C'mon, I know you don't like it, but we have to get to class…"

Groaning, I stood up and immediately closed my eyes. Lily took my arm and led me the rest of the way up. A few minutes later, I felt a cool breeze on my face. I heard Lily tell me to look up, not down. I did, and opened my eyes, taking in the sight of stars and constellations.

It was beautiful, and for a minute I was calm.

Then, I looked down.

"Shit, shit, shit… Holy fucking shit, I'm gonna die!" I screeched.

I felt several pairs of hands wrap around my arms, and one even around my waist. Surprised, I fell back against someone who tumbled with me into a wall. The person slid down the wall, to where I was sitting in their lap with their arms still around me.

"Hey there Jewels," a familiar voice said softly in my ear. I jumped when Sirius started to move around.

A half eaten chocolate bar appeared in front of my face. "Here," he said.

Shaking, I stood up, gripping the sleeve of his cloak tightly. I took the chocolate bar. "I thought chocolate helped with dementors, not ridiculous fears of heights…?"

The boy shrugged as Lily came over and guided me away from Sirius and to my telescope. She tied a thin looking ribbon around my wrist toand attatched it to a ring in the wall. I looked at it questioningly.

"It's spelled so if you start to fall, it'll pull you back up the wall," Lily said, messing with some knobs on her telescope. "So you'll be fine. Do your star map, I'm not letting you copy."

I smiled slightly and bit into the chocolate Sirius had given me while looking into the telescope. It was dark chocolate, it tasted like, with some sweet stuff in the middle. It tasted kind of like cherries, but it was almost too sweet.

Shrugging, I took another bite. Sirius had been right; the chocolate did help.


	3. You Bastard

~The*Next*Morning~

~*Lily*~

"Lily!!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!! Shit, come on!!!"

I groaned. May was being loud, too loud… It had to be an hour before I was supposed to wake up...

She started shaking my shoulder. "Please, Lily, please!"

May was begging, and unless it had to do with homework she 'forgot', she never begged. I sat up in bed, ran a hand through my hair, and said "What do you want, Ma… Woah."

May was sitting next to me on my bed. Her clothes were strewn all over the place, and she had smudges of make up on her face, so she looked like a blue eyed raccoon.

"Help me Lily! I can't go to class today, I can't do it!" She said, her face flushed red.

"…Because you've messed up our room and tried putting on make-up? Why _are_ you wearing make-up anyway? You never wear make-up."

Her faced flushed a deep red. She averted her eyes and muttered something. I asked her to repeat it, but she only mumbled again. After five minutes of this 'game' and me threatening to charm her voice louder, she finally blurted, "Sirius is gonna be in there!"

…

Okay, I was stumped.

"Um…" I tried to think of a nice way to say this. "What's your point?"

If it was possible, her face was redder. "I want to look pretty for him…" May began fidgeting with the edge of her pajama top.

"Wait, what?" As far as I'd known, May never bothered 'looking pretty' for anyone. She looked pretty good without trying.

"I want Sirius to like me… I'm in love with him…"

As soon as I heard those words, I understood what had happened.

Boy, was May going to be pissed.

Boy, was Sirius going to get the snot beaten out of him.

I stood up, pulling on a clean uniform.

"Where are we going?" May asked, looking rather confused.

"The library," I said. "We have a reverse potion to look up."

~*May*~

I stepped into potions class slowly. I was back to normal, thank God for Lily. Quietly, I sat down in my seat.

Remus leaned over and lightly touched my arm. I looked where he was pointing. Sirius was headed our way. He looked confident. I pulled out my wand under my desk.

"Hello Remus. May." He smiled at me, and I smiled back sweetly, before pulling out my wand and pushing it under his chin. "You fucking bastard…"

Sirius looked quite panicked as Remus grabbed him underneath his arms and dragged him out of the classroom. I couldn't believe he was going along with it, but I guess he had gone too far with this one. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the room, so we got out without much of a hassle.

We ended up in an empty classroom. Remus let Sirius go, but I pushed him into one of the desk. He stumbled, barely catching himself. Turning to me, he started saying, "May, I-"

"_QUIETUS!" _I shouted, and Sirius's voice was no more than a whisper. He looked panicked, and was quite red in the face. I was red too, but probably for another reason.

"You. Gave. Me. A. LOVE POTION!!!" I screeched at him. Remus leaned back against a wall while Sirius walked over me, trying to say something. I ignored it and pushed him again.

For a few minutes, I didn't say anything; just kept pushing him against the desks, knocking him over again and again. I screamed a little. At this point, it seemed Sirius was just quietly taking it, a guilty look on his face.

Ten minutes passed, and I stopped, breathing heavily. My hands were clenched into fists. Remus had my wand, as at some point I think I threw it. There were tears in my eyes as I walked over to Sirius. Hey opened his mouth to say something.

However, my fist intervened, slightly inhibiting his ability to speak.

With that, I took my wand from Remus and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Hiya again!!! Sorry these are so short... I'm trying to get them out faster that way ^-^"""_

_Please let me know if May seems too Mary-Sue or something... I don't think she is, but I'm a little paranoid about it..._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. We'll See

~Three*Weeks*Later~

I still hadn't forgiven Sirius for the love potion thing. Whenever he tried to get near me, I hexed him. If he entered a room, I left it. I sat at least a table away from him in the Dining Hall.

~That*Night~

I was sitting in front of the fireplace in the commons in my pajamas. It had to be nearing midnight, but I was in no mood to sleep. I just stared at the fire.

That is, until a hand reached from behind and covered my mouth. Another reach down and grabbed both my hands.

"Please, May. Just listen to me…" I heard Sirius ask in a pleading voice. Inwardly, I sighed, and went limp. It had been three weeks; I was still pissed, but… I don't know…

Slowly, Sirius let go of me and moved to where he was crouched on the ground in front of me. His face was mostly shrouded in shadows, but I could see his eyes. They looked sad and tired and something else I couldn't identify.

"…I'm sorry about the love potion…"

I didn't say anything; just stared at him like the idiot he is.

He sighed. "It was wrong. It was really wrong, and I know that. But…" Sirius trailed off seeming kind of hesitant. There was a minute of silence, two minutes, three…

"But what?" I asked finally. Sirius carefully looked away, before saying, "I did put the potion in there on purpose… I actually tried twice, but the first time you got sick… I guess I didn't quite get it right or something…"

I almost hit him again or something. I didn't see how this was supposed to make this better…

Sirius sighed again. "I… It wasn't a joke. I wasn't trying to mess around or anything…"

I didn't understand. At all. "Then what? What possessed you to do this?"

He mumbled something. "What?" I said.

Sirius looked at me steadily in the eyes. "Sometimes, girls need a push in order to like me like I want them to."

I just stared. Seriously? "…and you thought that slipping me a love potion would… do that?"

He ran shaking hands through his hair. "I didn't know what I thought… I just… Argh… You drive me insane sometimes…"

"So this is my fault now?" I scoffed.

"No no no no no!" He said louder. "Not like you annoy me… I mean, that you're there. I always know when you're around. I can tell. When you're upset, it bothers me. When you're happy, I smile. Just… I don't know. I want you like… I don't know…"

Confounded, I rubbed my face in my hands. "So you're saying you like me? Like, like me like me?"

Sirius didn't say a word. After a moment, he nodded. He had his head tilted down, shadows falling over his eyes.

I reached over and hit him in the head. Hard. "You sound like a fucking cheesy romance."

Again, he was silent, just rubbed his head silently.

Tired of not looking in his eyes, I put my hand under his chin and tilted his head up. His eyes tentatively met mine. "Next time, just ask, moron."

He smiled slightly. "Does… Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I sat quietly for a minute, then said, "Yes, I suppose. But I swear, Sirius Black, you do anything like that to me again, EVER, I will never speak to you again. Understand?"

Sirius meekly nodded. Then, he smiled. "I have a question for you."

"Okay?" I said, a questioning tone in my voice.

"May Jewels, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

_I'm sorry... I know it's another terribly short chapter... But as I said, this makes it come out faster..._

_I'm gonna try really hard to have the next chapter out by the end of tomorrow... It's gonna be the last chapter... *sad, yet happy*_

_I know it was a rinky dink story, But I've had fun writing it, and I hope you've had fun reading it! I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy and bipolar..._

_See you soon!_

_~Chey_


	5. Cool Hands

~Four*Months*Later~

~*Sirius*~

I felt her cool hands slide around my neck from behind, coming up to cover my eyes. Her hair brushed against the back of my neck, and the smell of her – melons – permeated the air around me. I could almost hear her smile.

"Guess who?" she asked. I knew that she knew it was obvious, but I played along anyway.

"Hmm… Remus?" I 'guessed', a joking tone in my voice. We both knew Remus was wherever he was spending his summer vacation, which was nowhere close to this muggle park.

"Not even close. Guess again."

"Peter?"

"Ew…"

I laughed loudly, reaching behind me and pulling her into the seat next to me. May's blue eyes glittered, and she smiled at me. I brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. I smiled back.

"So, why did you want us to come to this park anyways?" I asked her. There were numerous more interesting wizard places we could have gone.

She raised her arms above her head, and I watched the dappled light filtering from the trees play on her skin. "This is where I played when I was a little kid. It's just… a nice place."

I paused for a second before pulling her close and saying in a rather silly voice, "AW! You're so adorable, May! Koochi koo!"

"Sirius, you weirdo, get off of me!" she laughed, pushing at me. I started tickling her, which made her laugh harder.

We settled down after a few minutes, and sat on a bench. I had my arm around her as we talked, just enjoying being together. We talked about memories, about each other's families, about us. It was nice.

A few minutes later, May pulled me to a swing-set. It was closer to the road then the rest, and seemed older. She sat down in one of the swings and began kicking her legs. I stayed behind her, giving her the occasional push. May giggled. I smiled.

And then she was flying through the air. She'd jumped out of the swing and sailed a good six or seven feet before landing. I didn't understand what she was doing as she stood up straight and went running to the high way. At least not until I saw the little boy in the road.

And the car.

I started running. I knew I couldn't stop it, but I kept fumbling for my wand, spells flashing through my mind as fast as the car.

May pushed the kid. He went flying, probably only two or three feet. Far enough to get out of the path of the car.

But May stumbled. She didn't hit the ground before the car hit her.

I couldn't hear anything. It was like I was flying on a broom, wind filling my ears. She tumbled over the hood of the car, over the roof. She hit the ground, and all sound came back.

The car screeched to a stop.

The kid started wailing.

Someone ran inside a store to call and ambulance.

Feet pounding on pavement. Someone yelling her name. It wasn't until I reached her that I realized it was me.

There was blood on her face, in her hair. Her arms hung limply as I cradled her. Her leg was bent the wrong way.

"May? May!" I called loudly, shaking her just slightly.

Her eyes flickered open momentarily. A shaky smile graced her face, and for a moment, I thought, hoped, everything was going to be okay.

But the smile faded. She twitched her hand against mine, and her eyes closed. May gave a shuttering sigh, and stopped breathing.

She died, right there, in my arms.

~Some*Many*Years*Later~

~Department*of*Mysteries~

Spells were whizzing by almost faster than I could counter. The only light in the room was from the spells and the odd curtain like thing from the middle of the room.

I was distracted momentarily as I heard the Longbottom boy yell out Dumbledore's name in a slurred voice. Death Eaters scrambled for an exit, but Dumbledore caught them with a spell, pulling them back until only my damned cousin and I were still dueling.

I dodged a stream of red issued from her wand, laughing out loud. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

And then her second spell hit me in the chest.

I was still smiling, but my eyes widened.

An _avada kadavra _curse.

It's hard to describe death. There was no white light, no black reaper. It wasn't painful, or scary. It felt like I was… fading. Like as my breath left me, I melted away. I remember hearing Harry's voice yelling for me, and feeling a moment of sadness as I realized I was leaving him alone.

Then, there was a brush of cloth, soft as a cobweb, against my skin. My soul was set free, and there were two paths, two tunnels in front of me. There were no signs, but I knew the one on the left would lead me to become a ghost, and on the right I would move on to… wherever.

I went to the right. Harry would miss me, but he had plenty of people who loved him there. There was nothing left for me anymore in the world of those alive.

This time, there was a white light. I was confused, and at first couldn't see.

But then I smelled something. Melons.

Cool hands slid over my shoulders, and covered my eyes.

Soft hair brushed the back of my neck, and I could feel her smile.

"Guess who?"

* * *

_It's finished!_

_I'm sorry, I know it's been like a week... I was having a hard time figuring out how to kill May..._

_I hope it wasn't too terrible, or disappointing._

_*bows* Thank you for reading When Life Hits You_

_It's been a pleasure!_

_~Chey_


End file.
